When life gives you lemons
by Leodasdragon
Summary: It's an experiment with different "when life gives you lemons" quotes with the Beyblade characters… That's all I can say... it's a One-shot by the way. XD


**Leodas: Yeah, this is just an idea I came up with when I though about 'when life gives you lemons' phrases… not much more to say then that… enjoy… sorry that's it's short… 0.0**

* * *

**Somewhere out in da world**

"Yu?"

"Yeah, Tsubasa?"

"What are you doing with those lemons?"

"Making grape juice."

"That's not possible-" _Yu suddenly hands him a cup of grape juice. _"HOW THE FREAK DID YOU MAKE GRAPE JUICE?!

**Who knows where? :/**

"Hey Ryuuga, looks like life literly gave you lemons!" XD

"…"

"Ryuuga?"

"…"

"Uh, Ryuuga…?"

"I want chocolate."

"W-what?"

"I said I want chocolate. AND I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY ****** CHOCOLATE I WILL ****** KILL YOU, YOU ***** I ****** DEMANDED MY ****** CHOCOLATE DO YOU ***** HEAR ME YOU ************************* ************************

**************!"

"O_O"

**At HD academy **

"Jack, what do you do when life gives you lemons?"

"Well, Damian, you obviously throw them back because seriously, who likes lemons?"

"…"

_Jack then throws a lemon at HD academy._ "See?"

_Then the Roof falls down. _

O_O "I can fix that!"

_Then the building fell apart._

"I can fix that in a week!"

_Then it explodes. _

"Two weeks!"

_Then a meteorite falls down on it. _

"Four weeks!"

_Then an earthquake happens and the pieces fall to the center of the earth. _0.0

"…"

"Um… Jack?"

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGG GGGGHHHHHHH-"

**At the B-pit**

"Hey Madoka guess what!"

"What, Gingka?"

"I figured out what you do with lemons!"

"You make lemonade?"

"Nope! You squint them in life's eyes!" _Gingka then ran over to life with lemons._ "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"0.0"

**At mist mountain**

"Alright! Life gave me a lot of lemons today!"

"How is that a good thing, Titi?"

_Suddenly Tit's lemons turn into giant mutant super lemons._

"AAAAHHH-" _Then it picked up and ate Dunamis._ 0.0

**At dungeon Gym**

"Masamune?"

"Yeah, toby?"

"You ever hear of one of the frazes 'when life gives you lemons?"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Could you tell one of them I forgot." :/

"Okay."

"Good, at least one of you has some sense ar- AND OHMYGOSH, MASAMUNE PULL YOUR PANTS BACK UP RIGHT NOW! I DO NOT MEAN THOSE KINDS OF LEMONS!"

"You don't?"

"NO! AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING PINK UNICORN UNDERWEAR?!"

**At the dark Nebula **

"What are you doing, Doiji?"

"Ha! I just got some idiot to buy these lemons on ebay!"

"But I'm the one who bought those!" O.O

**At… whatever village Hyoma lives in…**

"Hm~ hm~ hm~"

"Hey Hyoma, why are you so happy?"

"AAAAAH! MY HAIR IS BLOND!"

"Oh, about that… I put lemonade in your shampoo…"

"WHAT THE ****************************************!"

**With team wild fang**

"Hey Nile where is the- WHAT THE HACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE LEMONS?!"

"Oh, Kyoya. I had some _issue_ places so I though I'd give them a lemony scent!" :D

"I DON'T CARE WHAT ISSUE SPOTS YOU HAVE, I'VE JUST BEEN OFFICIALLY SCARED FOR LIFE!"

"What? You want to use them too?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Leodas: All of these were inspired by some sort of quote, so these are the phrase that go with each scene!**

**Somewhere out in da world- when life gives you lemons, make grape juice and sit back and relax while the world wonders how you did it.**

**Who knows where :/ - When life gives you lemons, throw then back and demand chocolate!**

**At HD academy- When life gives you lemons, throw them back because, seriously, who likes lemons?**

**At the B-Pit- When life gives you lemons, squint them in life's eyes and see if life likes lemons then.**

**At mist mountain- When life gives you lemons, alter their DNA and make super lemons!**

**At dungeon gym- this was inspired by the term 'lemons' is used for on fanfiction…**

**At dark nebula- when life gives you lemon sell them on ebay!**

**At… whatever village Hyoma lives in…- when life gives you lemons, make lemonade and put it in somebody with black hair's shampoo. They will walk out with blond-ish hair. **

**With team wild fang- When life gives you lemons, rub them on your issues for a lemony fresh sent! **

**So with that, Happy new year!~ **


End file.
